7th Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps
|branch = *Royal Logistic Corps|dates = 1961—Present|role = 3rd Line Logistical Support|size = Regiment|command_structure = 102nd Logistic Brigade|nickname = 7 Regiment RLC|battles = Operation Banner Operation Granby Operation Telic}}The 7th Regiment, Royal Logistic Corps is a logistics regiment of the British Army currently assigned to the 102nd Logistic Brigade of the Royal Logistic Corps. History The regiment's lineage can be traced to the 7th Tank Transporter Column of the Royal Army Service Corps formed in Sennelager in 1961 following the expansion of the transportation service of the British Army of the Rhine. Following their formation the regiment was separated into three separate locations; RHQ at Antwerp Barracks, Sennelager, and squadrons in; Fallingbostel and Hamm. Shortly after their formation, in 1965, the regiment was re-titled as the 7th Tank Transporter Regiment of the new formed Royal Corps of Transport as part of the disbandment of the Royal Army Service Corps and expansion of the transportation service of that corps."Royal Army Service Corps >> Column" British Army units from 1945 on. british-army-units1945on.co.uk Retrieved 26 November 2019 Following their movement to the control to the new Royal Corps of Transport, the regiment controlled the following squadrons; * Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Squadron * 16 Tank Transporter Squadron * 23 Tank Transporter Squadron * 607 MCTG * 625 MCTG * 612 Tank Transporter Unit * 617 Tank Transporter Unit In 1972 then was re-organised into the following structure; Regimental Headquarters and Headquarters Squadron, 3, 16, and 617 Tank Transporter Squadrons. Between 1972 and 1990 the regiment saw 15 deployments to Northern Ireland as part of Operation Banner and the British Army's campaign against the IRA. Between January and April 1991 the 414 Tank Transporter Unit was deployed to Saudi Arabia as part of Operation Granby during the wider Gulf War."Royal Corps of Transport >> Regiments 1 to 10" British Army units from 1945 on. british-army-units1945on.co.uk Retrieved 26 November 2019 In 1993 following the major Options for Change reforms, the regiment was re-organised as follows;"Royal Logistic Corps >> Regiments 1 to 10" British Army units from 1945 on. britsih-army-units1945on.co.uk Retrieved 26 November 2019 * Regimental Headquarters and 617 (Headquarters) Squadron * 3 Tank Transporter Squadron * 9 Tank Transporter Squadron * 16 Tank Transporter Squadron * 17 Tank Transporter Squadron Following these major reforms the regiment was re-named, becoming the 7th Transport Regiment of the new formed Royal Logistic Corps. Another change that the reform cause was the movement of the regiment to Catterick Barracks, Bielefeld where they were assigned to British Army Support Command (Germany). The Regiment then saw four more deployments to Northern Ireland, two deployments to Iraq (Op Telic I and Op Telic V). In 1999 the new 102nd Logistic Brigade was formed to command the logistic and support the 1st (United Kingdom) Armoured Division, so as a result the regiment was moved under control of the brigade. In 2008 the regiment was renamed to become the 7th Regiment. In Summer 2013 the regiment moved to Kendrew Barracks, Cottesmore and are due to move under the control of the 101st Logistic Brigade because of the impending disbandment of the 102nd Logistic Brigade.7 Regiment RLC, British Army Website"7 Regiment - British Army Website" Archived from the Original on 13 January 2018. British Army Website. army.mod.uk Retrieved 26 November 2019Wall GCB CBE ADC Gen Chief of Staff, General Sir Peter "Transforming the British Army, an Update" Ministry of Defence Retrieved 26 November 2019 The regiment's current role is to support the 1st (United Kingdom) Division as a third-line support regiment also known as a "Force Support Regiment". The regiment also maintains the traditions of the former "Polish Mixed Service Organisation Squadron" which was formed following the end of World War II and disbanded in 1987. Due to their links with the Free Polish Army, the regiment's nickname is "The White and Reds" or "Bialo Czerwoni". The regiment's current structure is as follows;"Squadrons allocated to the active regiments of the Royal Logistic Corps" Ministry of Defence. army.mod.uk Retrieved 26 November 2019 * Regimental Headquarters and 617 (Headquarters) Squadron * 9 Fuel and General Transportation Squadron * 16 Tank Transporter Squadron * 68 Supply Squadron * Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers Light Aid Detachment The regiment is currently paired with the following regiments from the Army Reserve; 158th (Royal Anglian) Transportation Regiment and 159th (West Midlands) Support Regiment. Following the further Army 2020 Refine, the regiment is due to moved to Alanbrooke Barracks, Topcliffe and see an increase in 19 personnel."Information on the Army 2020 refine exercise" Ministry of Defence. army.mod.uk Retrieved 26 November 2019 Footnotes References * "7 Regiment RLC | The British Army" The Royal Logistic Corps. army.mod.uk. Retrieved 26 November 2019 Category:Regiments of the Royal Logistic Corps Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1961 Category:1961 establishments in Germany